Mal de Amores
by henhazuneko
Summary: One-shot/ [Post-Final]/Porque su luz cálida permanecía en el corazón de Kousei que la visitaba cada semana. /(Kaori/Kousei. Mención del Tsubaki/Kousei)


**Mal de Amores**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** 'Your Lie in April' pertenece a Naoshi Arakawa.

**Adv y Aclaraciones:** Spoilers del final del manga. Fluff&amp;Angst. Posible OOC.

* * *

_La Luna era solitaria y fría, pero aún si la acompañaban las estrellas más radiantes. _

{Atte. Henhazuneko}

* * *

La mañana era perezosa, el Sol no parecía tener ganas de salir tan pronto. Pues después de todo apenas eran las seis de la mañana, los pájaros ni siquiera tenían deseos de cantar y uno que otro gato estaba acurrucado en el tejado próximo perteneciente a la casa vecina.

El ambiente y la brisa eran frescas de por sí, el calor no era tan fuerte a pesar de ya estar en la estación de verano.

Era un buen día para salir de pasear, hacer actividades al aire libre como correr o simplemente quedarse en casa disfrutando del día.

Pero la rutina de Arima no se iba a detener, aun si era por eso esplendido fin de semana.

Llevaba una sola rosa, pero una rosa roja tan intensa y recientemente cortada del jardín. De una belleza innegable y de un color rojo pasión, tan fuerte como era el que era notorio en los ojos del chico a través de sus gafas. Iba con paso firme, caminando con línea recta, en dirección al cementerio. Llevaba también en la otra mano, una bolsa de implementos de jardinería.

Hace tres meses, el guardián lo hubiera detenido preguntándole el porqué de la necesidad de los objetos, aunque después de tanto tiempo y de observar su hábito semanal ya tenía la respuesta. Abrió el portón y con un gesto de la cabeza, saludó al muchacho.

Este asintió despacio, sin detenerse. Hasta llegar a una tumba de piedra caliza, con distintos tipos de flores creciendo en su alrededor (como serían las violetas, margaritas y las bellas azucenas), la tumba que llevaba el nombre de _'Miyazono Kaori'._

Y al volver a leer el nombre, el chico no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, secándosela con la manga de la chaqueta inmediatamente.

— ¿Cómo has… has estado? —Susurró Kousei de manera lenta y suave. Tal vez Tsubaki se enojaría si supiera que nuevamente el volvía a hablar con ella, como si fuera capaz de responderle.

(—"_No le vas a hacer bien a tu salud."_ _—_Le reprendería la castaña preocupada.) Pero Tsubaki tenía todo el derecho de preocuparse, después de todo era su novia (_su mejor amiga)_. ¿O no?

Se le había confesado al inicio de la semana siguiente, después de _aquella_ partida. A la salida, después de clases, su mejor amiga había confesado y admitido aquello que no quería admitir. Era cierto, realmente tenía sentimientos románticos por el chico que hace solo unos años habría presentado como su _hermano menor._

Si bien, el acontecimiento alegró al de cabellera negra, no estaba seguro si al final podría corresponderle de la misma manera en que Tsubaki lo hacía.

Miyazono Kaori, se había robado su corazón. No tuvo esta certeza hasta que ya era muy tarde. La chica deslumbrante, aquella que brillaba más que el sol y las estrellas, se había marchado a otro lugar distante.

_Al igual que su madre._

La jovenzuela que lo había obligado a ver al mundo a colores radiantes e incluso más intensos que la rosa que llevaba en mano.

Y que, sin embargo, había mentido al igual que él. A finales de Abril.

De cabellos rubios, contextura delgada y hermosos ojos grises. Ella era hermosa, tan bonita como el gato que dormía ahora y cuidaba en su tiempo libre.

Por desgracia, de la manera tan intempestiva y alborotada como había aparecido en su vida, se había marchado con una despedida agradable y triste a la vez.

Una enfermedad no esperada, los músculos que no responden y se marchitan de manera progresiva, un rostro demacrado y lloroso forzándose a sonreír. Y aun así, una luz que se negaba a desaparecer y el deseo de superarse que permanecía. Para volver a tocar.

Esa fue su última imagen de Kaori, antes de su presentación en el piano de aquella noche. En el cual, como un ángel, ella descendió dándole ánimos y se despidió de él. En aquel momento, en el que se quedó a su lado, se podía percibir todavía el sudor de la destreza y sentimientos encontrados al tocar el violín, al igual que el aire tenía impregnado su aroma y el sonido de su risa.

Esa fue su despedida, muda y solitaria.

La cirugía no se pudo lograr.

La carta que fue entregada por sus padres, en su velatorio, contenía todo sus secretos. El como ella lo había conocido (en su primera presentación), el como lo había pasado en el hospital, el cómo no pudo acercase a él durante toda la secundaria media.

El que mintió sobre el hecho que le gustaba Watari.

El que sabía que Tsubaki lo amaba.

El que ella misma lo amaba.

Una afirmación y una respuesta que llegaron muy tarde. Nunca más volverían a encontrarse.

—Mira el regalo que te traje. ¿Ves? Sé que no es mucho una sola rosa pero…—Dicho esto, sacó los implementos de su bolsa y se propuso a excavar la tierra cuidadosamente, plantado con delicadez aquella flor. —A partir de esta flor, crecerán muchas más. Ya lo verás. Como hago todas las semanas, las regaré y crecerán saludables. —Las palabras querían atorársele en la garganta, pero conitnuó charlando solo.

—Aun así, ninguna rosa sería capaz de igualarte. Cualquier flor no sería tan caprichosa como tú, egoísta, molesta pero… Frágil y de manos cálidas. Sensible y cambiante de opinión demasiado rápido, para mi gusto. —Rio en voz baja, sabiendo lo mucho que se enfadaría la rubia si lo llegara a escuchar. —Y, sin embargo, yo también soy tonto y muy torpe, un poco cobarde, tú y Tsubaki me regañaban a cada rato, al punto que a veces me golpeaban y yo me quejaba de sus presencias. Y aun así…

El pecho le dolía un poco, el _recuerdo inextinguible _sobre ella dolía. No era capaz de olvidarla, no podía, no.

—Estoy tan agradecido contigo… A pesar de imponer tus ideas y no considerar mi opinión, siempre lo hacías por mí. Cuando yo no quería verte, tú te acercabas a mí. Como un gato… Un gato que me hacía compañía cuando yo lloraba, que no mostraba sus debilidades para que yo no me ponga triste…

No habían compartido ni un abrazo, ni muchos menos un beso para expresar su amor. Pero ellos dos habían compartido algo más, algo más que iba mucho más allá y era más importante. Compartían la música, compartían sus sentimientos, comprendían sus emociones.

El afecto era correspondido.

—Yo te amo… Kaori…

Se llevó las manos a la cara, ya no tenía la fuerza para llorar, pero el desconsuelo permanecía.

De pronto, un _"miau~"_ (un poco coqueto) se escuchó.

Girando la cabeza, llevó la mirada haciendo donde se había oído el ruido.

Pero no había nadie.

Más, el chico si _vio_ algo. (Alguien.)

Su persona más preciada, vistiendo el uniforme de su escuela, cargando un gato negro entre sus brazos. Sonriendo.

Kousei también sonrió. No se arrepentía, pero admitía algo.

Comprendía a su madre y sufrimiento, uno debía acostumbrarse al _dolor._

Se marchó del lugar, prometiéndolos visitar a ambos la próxima semana.

Y la siguiente también.

Por siempre, hasta que la llama de su vida también se extinguiera.

Esa mañana no sería la única, en la cual floreciera la primavera.

Pétalos caídos de los árboles de cerezo, que llevaban sus memorias irremplazables del tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

La primavera en la cual se conocieron y en la cual también se dijeron _adiós._

Porque era el momento de cambiar de estación, pero la luz de Kaori continuaría allí. Era real.

* * *

**N/A:** A decir verdad, el manga me mató. La muerte de Kaori me pareció injusta. Mi OTP no se realizó. Tal vez fue un final con buena trama, pero fue triste y doloroso. No sé, los feels me matan, me gustaba la pareja Kousei/Kaori. Igualmente, un review o una crítica constructiva me ayudan a mejorar.


End file.
